


silenced words;

by kandyrezi



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyrezi/pseuds/kandyrezi
Summary: goldia didn’t understand why there were so many flowers petals scattered across fleta’s dollhouse or why she kept coughing violently as if she were ill - yet insistingly kept refusing to say anything about it.





	silenced words;

“ _Do you love me?”_

The abrupt question catches the brunette-haired girl off-guard. Blinking once, twice, as the sunlight peers in from outside and lights up her cherry-colored orbs, making them sparkle like a pair of diamonds. As she’s holding the cup of tea in her hands, warmth radiating against her palms, she looks at the other girl sitting across from her, as she waits expectantly for an answer. But Goldia senses she’s becoming impatient the more seconds pass by in silence.

“Fleta…” she starts thoughtfully, “Of course I do. I care about you, you’re my friend.”

Sitting at the table, white cloth covering it forming a seamless pattern on top of it. Plates for the two girls’ cups of tea rest idly on the wooden table. The shiny, polished floor beneath their feet reflects their figures almost like a mirror. The window adorned with pink frames divided into four squares granting a view outside to her garden of rose bushes and other lone flowers growing beside them, bright glowing stars hanging from the frames.

The view outside to the princess’ garden is quite magnificent even in the most typically mundane places, that skill of hers to have anything made look rich and grand in her little kingdom for outsiders to admire. Not that she got very many of those in the first place, but everything she owned would always be shown off regardless.

The blonde girl looks at the other intently, as if she wants to say more, but ultimately nothing of importance comes from her. She simply straightens her back and puts on her typical smug front.

“Obviously, you do, silly. Who doesn’t adore _me_ , the princess herself?”

Fleta elegantly sips from her tea mug decorated with golden swirls. As the mug passes by her lips, a violent coughing fit interrupts what she’s doing, nearly letting the glass object fall into tiny pieces from her grasp, were it not for her doll – Egliette - sitting in her lap to catch it in time. Some of the hot liquid spills on the table and drips on her dress.

“Fleta, is everything alright?” the brunette asks apprehensively.

“Yes, yes, I’m _fine,_ so stop with your useless prying.” she snaps, voice sounding a little hoarse.

“I was just worried–”

“What for? I might just have a little cold, who knows?” Fleta interrupts with a disdainful ‘ _hmph_ ’.

There’s something at the corner of her mouth, but Goldia can’t make out what it is. Fleta briefly gazes inside her tea mug, bordering to being horrified to what she’s looking at. Grabbing a napkin, she hurriedly wipes at her mouth. The little princess is quiet for a few seconds with a forlorn expression, not taking eyes off of the tea with shaky fingers holding onto it. Then she finally looks up in front of her, brows furrowing a little.

Despite the facial expression of the doll still remaining the same for nearly a week now, Goldia swears she feels Egliette judging her from where she’s sitting. But for what reason, she could not bear to understand.

Fleta huffs as she snarls in mild disgust, “Look what happened, I just spilled my tea everywhere and it’s your fault!”

Goldia frowns, finally setting down her own mug on the small plate, “How is it my fault?”

“You kept trying to talk to me while I was drinking and the mug slipped from my hands because I got distracted!” the blonde girl snaps with irritation.

Goldia couldn’t comprehend to try and counter Fleta’s odd, childish logic, as she’d been fairly quiet for most of their little small-talk about the pumpkins in her kingdom, only occasionally piping in with something of less importance. She hums softly for a moment, an apology at the tip of her tongue to appease the princess’ growing temper, but the latter’s head turns towards the doll as her brows furrow again.

“Shut up, Egliette! It’s not as if _I_ was being careless here!”

Goldia can’t hear what the puppet regina is saying and she falls into thought again before she can finish what she was on the verge of doing already. It’s almost immediately after Fleta hops down from the stool with Egliette in her arms and goes to put on a new dress, but not before asking (or rather, _demanding_ ) Goldia to wait for her there and not move anywhere while she does so.

As she wanders back and forth with idle nervousness coursing through her, trying to pass the time as minutes tick by distantly by the echo of a clock, mary-janes softly clicking against the glistening floor.

She passes by Fleta’s tea mug and her eyes catch sight of something blue inside of it as she peers more closely at it. Something velvety, round which resembles that of a small flower petal. Chrysanthemums or Delphiniums have petals similar to that color, if she can recall correctly. Goldia wonders if some of it had accidentally gotten inside the teapot and Fleta had just been too embarrassed to admit she’d accidentally chocked on one of them. Yeah, that must’ve been it. How silly of her to think it was something serious after all.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Within the first signs of the sun rising early in the upcoming morning, Goldia was only abruptly woken by the insistent princess that they go play outside together. It seemed she hadn’t been in the mood to sleep late like Goldia learned so far she liked to do, after being plagued by nightmares for so long that a warm, secure bed away from hostile spirits had this much effect on her.

Knowing there was no room for arguments either about play time, the brunette was forcibly quick to follow after her. That was how they ended up running around and playing tag in the garden, Fleta insisting it’s more fun if Goldia got tackled to the ground, but got visibly mad when Goldia tried to do the same thing back to her.

Giggling and just out of breath, she suggested another game almost immediately after getting bored. Then she started coughing heavily again, likely from running around in the garden for hours on end. Trying to inquire about it was fruitless, as she’d just been angrily asked to turn away and not look at her in such state, Goldia doing exactly that out of politeness. Then instead of another game, Fleta changed her mind and suggested they take a nap in the grass.

Goldia wipes some of the mud off of her navy blue skirt as she lays down next to her friend, some of the spots too dirty to get out with mere brush of hands, the skirt would likely be in need of a proper wash later. Fleta’s dress appears completely spotless though. Her eyes are closed, likely dozing off while the breeze brushes against their hair and blows the strands of hair against skin.

She spots petals laying on the grass in various colors, likely not even from the same tree or plant. But when she looks around, there isn’t a single flower in sight where those petals might have fallen from.

She figures the wind might simply have blown them across the garden and scattered them all around. Strangely, she has seen some inside Fleta’s dollhouse as well, but seeing how spotless and tidy she likes to keep everything inside there, yet doesn’t seem to kick much fuss over them.

A little while later, does the lilliputian princess ask the same, similar question she’s already heard her ask once before.

“Do you love me?”

Oh, she likely wasn’t asleep after all. Goldia turns her head slightly to see Fleta doing the same, gazing at her with big, round eyes. _Hopeful_ , she thinks. They did seem to be growing closer by each day that slowly passes, and the princess _is_ the person she’s currently closest to in this world of unknown to what may lie ahead in this little kingdom.

“O-Of course I do… but, why do you ask that?”

Fleta blinks, then turns her whole body to the side, using elbow as leverage to support her upper weight.

“Hm, well… if you love me, then you’ll stay here with me, won’t you?”

Interrupting their serene moment of peace with that, Goldia figures her question must be quite a serious one, though she can’t figure out the exact reason why.

Still, she attempts to give the most honest answer she can.

“I… I might not be able to stay forever, but for just a little while.”

Fleta is uncharacteristically quiet after that for a long time. Goldia takes that as an invitation to close her eyes and enjoy the gentle blow of the wind as sunlight soaks her pale skin, the grass beneath her pleasantly tickling her skin.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Days pass by and Fleta seems more tired and worn out than she normally would be. Goldia had offered to read her a story to distract her from feelings unknown to her that are clearly plaguing her even now. The princess had agreed to her offer and they went over to the library.

The sun has just disappeared to the other side of the earth, the shine from the stars outside radiating over the room with chilly, bright hues that tinted her hair and clothes, glowing a gentle shade to provide enough luminescence for reading at her side of the corner.

Goldia sits against one of the tall bookshelves, knees brought close to chest and fantasy novel in hands resting against knees. Fleta made a makeshift bed out of the many pillows, alongside a soft blanket to wrap around her shoulders as she lays her stomach on the soft surface, with Egliette sitting next to her.

Having read over three chapters aloud and she feels her voice beginning to strain slightly, but seeing how content the princess seems in this serene moment, perhaps she could do with one more chapter, then they can call it a night. Just as she’s about to turn the page over to the next chapter, Fleta’s voice interrupts.

“Do you love me?”

she sits up on her knees and the blanket falls from her shoulders. It seems almost if it’s spoken with urgency, though nothing in her tone of voice would suggest so.

“Fleta… why do you keep asking me that?” Goldia inquires softly, looking up from the book.

Fleta’s eyes darken and her mouth curls into a visible frown.

“ _Do you_?”

Goldia decides to settle for the repetitive answer she knows she’s already mentioned, but will be satisfactory regardless, “I… yes, yes, of course. We’re friends, aren’t w–”

“No, not like that! God, you’re so stupid! Why can’t you _see_ it?!” Fleta shouts all of a sudden standing up, barely able to finish her sentence before falling into yet another violent coughing fit. She’s clutching her stomach and groaning in pain, as various colorful petals belonging from different flowers fall from her mouth with every painful breath she takes. Saliva mixed with what appears to be blood drips onto the floor, ruining the spotless area.

“ _Fleta_?!” the book falls from her hands with a loud thud as Goldia rushes over to crouch down to her level, extending her hands out to try and keep her from collapsing completely.

“I’m _ill_ , and it’s all because of _you_!” the despair and anger is quite evident in the lilliputian princess’ tone this time, “You keep saying that you care… and that you’ll never leave… but you’re nothing but a liar! _A_ _filthy_ _liar_!”

Goldia is frozen in her spot, heart sinking to the pit of her stomach at every accusatory word being spat she could not bear to understand.

“I wish I hated you… then this never would have happened...” Fleta murmurs, clutching her chest with a wince.

“I don’t understand, if you’re in pain, then why didn’t you say anything?! M-Maybe there’s something we can do qui--”

“ _ **There isn’t!**_ ”

Tears fall down her delicate cheeks like droplets of rain on window glass, skin underneath eyes now beginning to redden as the salty aftertaste reaches the corners of her lips.

Goldia tries to not be faltered by the outburst as she carefully reaches out for the other girl again. The attempted slap against her hand feels like a mere weak brush, clearly draining of strength quick. Without another word, she leaves the library area in a hurry immediately after. Egliette sits up from the placed pillows and hops off of them, squeaky footsteps left behind as they move after the blonde haired girl, not even sparing a glance at Goldia as she goes.

The former hesitantly decides to go after them, hearing the squeaking footsteps go one floor up the stairs, allowing them to guide her to the right place. On her way coming across a frowning pumpkin with a bump on its head, quietly whining in pain no doubt having been the victim to Fleta’s wrath on her way upstairs. She can only give an apologetic look and a quick murmur of ‘sorry’ as she passes by.

The air suddenly feels a lot heavier than before. The noisy footsteps have disappeared now she wonders briefly where the pair could have headed to. Looking to her right, she sees a door she’s never entered before. It’s closed shut, but the muffled fits of coughing easily betray their location. With a deep breath and couple of seconds from thinking it over, she grabs the door handle and pushes it down, door creaking slightly as she gets a view of the room’s interior.

Egliette is quietly soothing her friend as she directs her to lay down on a queen-sized bed placed at the center of the area to rest. She hasn’t seen the puppet regina move on her own this amount of time for a while now. She slowly walks over next to them, in case she’ll be asked to leave before she can even approach them. Yet as she gets close enough, neither of them say a word. Her eyes wander to the one laying in bed and the princess looks pale and sickly. The moonlight bathes her, illuminating her delicate frame. Lone dust particles float in the air.

The world seems to have disappeared around her, only darkness surrounding her to keep her focus on the brightest light in front of her slowly flickering out of life until nothingness would consume her entirely unless she makes peace with it. Eyes set downcast, she doesn’t dare move a muscle, until she hears a voice speak.

“...her love is the cause for this illness. The roots in her lungs are only growing, slowly consuming and killing her from inside.” Egliette explains with no real malice behind her words. It simply is what it is, yet it does nothing to ease Goldia’s confusion when only a particle of it dawns on her as her eyes widen in horror.

“Killing her? I... caused this to happen?”

“You never gave her the answer she so hopelessly desired to hear. The cracks in her heart she endured up to this point had been simply too much for her to bear in the end.”

“I’m… I’m sorry!” Goldia frantically apologizes, though she herself might not be entirely aware of what for exactly, “I never meant for this to happen to you… I...”

The sentence get tangled like a knot in her throat, a useless string of words that mean nothing. Fleta blinks as she looks up at her with curious, round eyes; it’s the same expression she remembers from back in the garden after playing tag together.

“...tell me you love me.” the blonde-haired girl asks quietly.

She’s smiling now.

Goldia reaches out to hold her hand. This time, she allows her to do so.

“I… I love you, Fleta! Of course I do...”

More petals clog up her throat and cling to the lining of her trachea, partially blocking the airway. Wheezing and exhaling harshly as she splutters, leaving behind a mess of fluids mixed with amber and cobalt, dripping down her chin as she gags in mild disgust at the mess she’s involuntarily making.

Her fingers curls against the blonde’s, wishing she could take her pain away somehow.

“You don’t love her. Not in the way that she does.” the small queen remarks.

“I… I’m so sorry. I just… I can’t force myself to do it.”

Egliette looks at her, with _not_ judgment this time, but with sympathy.

Goldia lays her head against the soft mattress, eyes glimmering with tears as they trail down her cheeks and soak the bed linens, unable to do anything but listen to the pained writhing of the other girl.

It feels like hours have passed, it’s quiet and the sound of her own heartbeat rings in her ears. She no longer feels her delicate hands grasping her own as it lay limp on the bed all on its own.

(the warmth is gone.)

When Goldia has the courage and strength to raise her head again, own eyes stinging and itchy, eyelids almost too heavy to hold open, to look at the other girl again, too see pale, lifeless skin and looking upwards at the ceiling that seems to have disappeared into nothingness. But when she does, there’s no one there anymore.

Only a golden, heart-shaped bell with silken, pink ribbons laying on the plush pillow surrounded by various colored flower petals almost forming the shape of a rose.

(and so is the brightness.)


End file.
